L'attente
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto a trouvé le meilleur moyen pour ramener Sasuke. Au grand damne d'Itachi (avant next-gen)
1. L'attente

**Titre :** L'attente

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Thème : **Tu veux un café ?

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse et les deux hommes se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement le plus âgé demanda :

- Tu veux un café ?

Naruto haussa les épaules :

- T'aurais pas plutôt des ramen ?

- Non.

- Okay tant pis.

Et le silence retomba. Assis dans le fauteil, Naruto réprima un bâillement, il s'ennuyait ferme et il espérait que l'autre crétin de Sasuke ramènerait ses fesses plus vite que ça.

- Je saisi ton plan Naruto, mais il n'est pas du tout certain que mon frère vienne dans les prochaines minutes.

- Tant pis j'attendrai.

- Ca peut prendre des jours, voir des années.

- Tant pis j'attendrai.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se coltiner le blondinet durant des jours ou pire des années. Il espérait presque que son frangin rapplique vite.

- Tu peux peut-être partir, je t'appellerai quand mon frère viendra pour me tuer.

- Et s'il te tue trop vite et que tu n'as pas le temps de m'appeler ? Ou que j'arrive trop tard ? Non je préfère attendre ici. Il va sûrement venir puisqu'il veut se venger de toi et c'est là que je pourrai le récupérer et l'engueuler d'être parti.

- Je sais, tu m'as déjà expliqué tout ça Naruto.

D'ailleurs l'Uchiwa se demandait depuis quand le réceptacle du renard était devenu aussi intelligent, et surtout comment il avait réussi à trouver où il habitait.

Parfois Naruto réussissait à être plus malin qu'il en avait l'air, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sasuke.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Le tic tac de l'horloge commençait à rendre fou Itachi tandis que Naruto avait plutôt l'air d'être prêt à s'endormir.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas un café ?

- Non je préférerais des ramen, vraiment.

Le temps allait vraiment être très très long…

Fin.

L'autatrice : écrite l'année dernière, mais j'avais la flemme de la poster alors je la poste maintenant ! Sachant que je ne lis plus les naruto, que j'en suis restée avec Next Gen… Et que j'écris ce que je veux !


	2. L'attente se termine

**Titre :** L'attente… Se termine.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Thème : **Le verre est-il à moitié pleins ou à moitié vide ?

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Naruto squattait son canapé et Itachi n'en pouvait plus. Il avait presque envie d'aller chercher lui-même son petit frère. Pourtant le blondinet était plutôt sage, il avait juste emplie ses placards de ramen et son frigo de lait. Et l'Uchiwa devait nettoyer ses toilettes deux fois plus souvent que d'habitude. En plus Naruto parlait trop fort, postillonnait trop souvent et ronflait en dormant. Mais c'était bien trop pour Itachi qui était le genre de personne très droite, élevé dans une famille de riche, avec un balai dans le cul.

Quand à Naruto il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait fini par se poser des questions philosophiques :

- C'est la poule ou le renard qui est venus en premier ?

- Le bol de ramen est-il à moitié pleins ou à moitié vide ?

- Pourquoi le renard a-t-il traversé la route ?

Et l'on en passe des meilleurs (ou des pires).

La situation était donc impossible. Heureusement, celui qu'ils attendaient tous les deux avec impatience (Itachi pour que Naruto s'en aille, Naruto parce qu'il voulait le récupérer à tout prix) arriva.

Sasuke était prêt à en découdre avec son frère, à se venger et à le tuer. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver Naruto assis sur le canapé entrain de s'avaler six bols de ramen.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond en voyant son rival et ami eut un sourire gigantesque, ces yeux s'agrandirent de joie et il prit Sasuke dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne le voit venir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu m'as manqué !

Et en se reculant Naruto lui mis son poing dans la figure :

- Pourquoi tu es parti espèce de sale bâtard ?

Sasuke essaya de se montrer méprisant mais la présence du blond lui coupait le souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, pas à le retrouver et surtout pas ici, pas chez ce sale traitre. Il réitéra donc sa question :

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me disais que tu viendrais ici tôt ou tard, je t'attendais.

- Je ne reviendrai pas à Konoha.

- Mais je t'ai attendu exprès pour te ramener !

- Je m'en fous, je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais pour tuer mon frère.

- Alors tu dois me tuer !

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois me tuer je te dis !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Mais je crois que je suis plus ton frère que lui, tu vois ?

Le sourire de Naruto était apaisant, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas se faire avoir par celui-ci.

- N'importe quoi abruti.

- Ne me traite pas d'abruti ! C'est toi l'abruti, c'est toi qui est parti. Et d'abord je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas si le bol de ramen est à moitié plein ou à moitié vide !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis Naruto.

- Ce que je te dis c'est que je ne te laisserai pas partir à nouveau, jamais.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Non justement. Je te dis que tu es mon frère okay ? Donc je décide de ta vie pour toi.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Pourtant la dispute et les paroles de cet abruti de blond touchaient Sasuke. Et merde il était là pour se venger par pour avoir une discussion avec Naruto qui le détournait de son but.

- Casse-toi de mon chemin, je vais butter Itachi.

- Non. Rentre avec moi.

- Casse-toi Naruto ou je te butte.

- Tu parles, tu ne me tueras pas.

- Je te tuerai.

- Menteur.

- Je te tuerai Naruto.

- Alors vas-y tue moi, parce que je ne te laisserai pas repartir. Je n'ai pas supporté ton frère et son café dégueulasse pour que tu me files entre les doigts.

Sasuke s'approcha pour frapper le blond et s'ensuivit une bagarre assez destructrice, surtout pour la maison d'Itachi (ce dernier n'intervenant pas, car il était en vadrouille avec Kisame).

Seulement voilà les coups du plus jeune Uchiwa étaient moins fort qu'ils auraient pu l'être, tandis que Naruto ne retenait pas les siens.

- Je t'assommerai s'il le faut, mais je te ramènerai à tout prix.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as attendu, pourquoi est ce que tu viens me chercher, pourquoi est ce que tu me supportes alors que je suis partit et que je vous ai tous trahis ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Parce que je t'aime, c'est évident non ?

Sasuke en tomba assis par terre.

- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes comme un ami ?

- Non.

- Comme un frère ?

- Non.

- Comme… Plus ?

- Oui voilà, tu as compris.

- Et Sakura ?

- Oui elle t'aime aussi, mais je t'aime plus qu'elle tu m'entends ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire abruti ! Je croyais que tu l'aimais elle ?

- Tout le monde peut se tromper.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Non, non, non, il était là pour se venger, pour tuer son frère, pour… Mais il y avait Naruto.  
Naruto qui l'avait attendu tout ce temps.

Naruto qui l'avait cherché.

Naruto qui était partout à chaque fois.

Naruto qui l'aimait.

- Rentrons Sasuke. Rentrons.

Le blondinet lui tendait la main, lui souriait comme on ne lui avait jamais souris, et il avait ce regard d'abruti mais ces yeux dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre si on n'y faisait pas attention, exactement comme on pouvait se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel ou de l'océan.

Il était là pour tuer Itachi.

Mais Naruto était là.

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et se releva.

- J'ai hâte de rentrer, les ramen d'Ichiraku sont les meilleurs.

Le jeune Uchiwa eut un minuscule sourire et se laissa trainer derrière le blond, qui refusait de lâcher sa main.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà la suite direct derrière, écrite aussi il y a un an.


End file.
